Explosive
by jkkitty1
Summary: Napoleon drags Illya along to check out a new piece of equipment for the agents. In answer to PicFic Tuesday on Live Journal.


The two men sat waiting for the demonstration. Napoleon could think of multiple places he rather be besides here, but as the CEA it was his duty to ensure all the resources Section Two agents used was up to par. His only consolation was that he had dragged his grumpy partner along to keep him company and explain what the researchers were telling him.

"Tell me again, why I had to come with you? I had plans for today that did not include waiting my morning on an empty field in the middle of nowhere."

"You're my partner, and I count on your opinion, Illya."

"Try again Napoleon. I am not falling for that one."

"How about I enjoy your company?"

Glancing at his partner without seeming too, he saw Illya crossed his arms tightly across his chest, glaring his disbelief.

"Okay. I admit. You understand the technical details better than I do, and I need you to translate what the eggheads tell us."

A small grin threatened to cross the Russian's face, "That is at least an honest answer."

Before them stood a man in a white lab coat, "Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin thank you for coming. I am sure you will be happy with the new explosive we have created. Here is a copy of our analysis to date."

"Well Waverly does want us to check it out," Napoleon said placing the folder down without opening it.

"Hmmp!" Illya offered as his only input at this time but began to flick through the papers.

The scientist immediately began explaining their creation, formula, and results they had so far during testing. Napoleon noticed that as the man explained the data, his partner's arms relaxed some, he sat up straighter and actually seemed engrossed in what the researcher was saying. He, on the other hand, was bored.

After fifteen minutes, Napoleon held his hands up, "This is all extremely interesting, but can we see a demonstration of this sensational new explosive."

Looking quickly at the two men, he knew that Kuryakin was fascinated in what he was saying and wouldn't mind him continuing. However, the CEA would make the final decision on the item's use. With that, he called the command center ordering the trial to begin.

A few minutes later, the ground shook as three plumes of smoke, flames, and heat shot into the air. Yellows, oranges, red and black clouds hindered their view of the area.

"WOW! How much did you use to create though explosions?"

Napoleon had to admit to himself, he was impressed but was concern as to how much they would need to carry with them to achieve similar results.

"If you had been listening, you would have heard it was only a one centimeter spot."

Illya could see his partner trying to figure out the size in his mind.

"The size of a shirt button," he told him with a smirk as the lab tech tried to hand Napoleon a button.

He pulled back his hand before touching his own shirt button then looking back toward the area that had been destroyed.

Illya took the button examining it before throwing it up in the air while watching his partner move back some.

"Really can't you put that thing down?"

"It is perfectly safe without being primed with the thread that held it to the shirt."

The CEA could see the almost wishful look in his partner's eyes.

"I think we should have a Section Two agent check out how easy it is to use. What do you say?"

"You do have to make an informed decision, and if you think it necessary, I would be happy to test it for you."

Illya's face lit up as he accepted the nod to continue. He placed three more buttons in the test field then rejoining the others before he pushed the stem of his watch.

The agents with the scientist walked into the test area. Illya moved from place to place examining the results of the explosion.

"Well, Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin do you find the explosives adequate for your men?

The CEA watched his partner who seemed like a child who has just been invited into a candy shop. His eyes twinkled with excitement as a broad grin spread across his face.

"I believe my partner has given it his seal of approval, and that's enough for me."


End file.
